Love found in Purgatory
by mcfassyandfries
Summary: This is a short Destiel FF. This is the story of how Dean discovered his true feelings for Castiel while looking for him in Purgatory with his new found ally, Benny.


Sat beside the crackling fire, Dean anxiously watches its light touch the fabrics of Benny's torn jacket. He can just about hear the sound of Benny's heavy snores. It's dark and the last thing he wants is to go to sleep or sit around waiting for sunlight. Instead, he wants to kill every last damn creature in this God forsaken place. He wants to rip their heads off with his own hands and bleed them dry until they shrivel into an empty carcass.

He clenches his fists so hard that they whiten. Someone must know where Cas is, he thought, if they've fucking laid a finger on him, I'll rip them into shreds. The thought of Cas blood drenched, his body limp and lifeless. His face emotionless. Not his usual restrained self, but empty, he isn't there. His blue eyes no longer recognize him. The image causes a surge of pain across Dean's body, he lunges to his feet.

Dean starts to pace, he's got to find Cas quick. He contemplates leaving Benny and go look for Cas. But, he can't leave Benny unprotected, he trusts him now. He's a good guy, for a vampire. Looking in the dark won't help anyway. He'll probably run into some vampire or leviathan, he can't help Cas when he's dead.

He remembered when Cas woke him up and told him he was in Purgatory. All he was thinking about was that Cas is back. His Cas. The one who entered his life with sparks flying and changed his entire world. The one who fought beside him against Lucifer. There was no insanity in his eyes anymore. His Cas was there, and Dean could see his gilt and sorrow. He knew that Castiel was sorry. All Dean wanted to do is get out of there, find somewhere to camp and tell Cas that he forgave him a long time ago. But, when Dean turned around Cas was gone.

Dean tries to push back the memory of that sudden feel of panic he felt when Cas had gone. The empty feeling like a part of his soul was ripped out of him. Sammy had been the only person he's cared about for years. He wouldn't care to admit it but he would die for Cas. Cas is his family. Cas is a Winchester.

A rustling of leaves stops his tracks. He whips out his dagger, positioning himself to attack the potential threat.

'Who the hell is out there?' He shouted towards the direction of the sound. 'Are you going to show yourself or what?'

Anticipation burns inside of him. I'm dying to kick some ass, he thought. But what came stumbling through the woods wasn't what he expected.

Trench coat covered in dry mud, Cas falls to the ground in a heap. His hair is a tangled mess and his face coated in deep cuts and bruises.

'Dean...' He coughs.

'Cas! Son of a Bitch, come on buddy.' He ignores his racing heart as he lifts Cas onto a tree stump next to the fire. Dean lifts Cas' face to examine the scarring, 'What the hell happened to you?' he growled between his teeth.

'Dean, it is not important. Please stop caressing me as if I were a child.' Cas tries to move his face away, 'I've had an encounter with a few leviathans that is all, my power isn't at full force but the cuts will eventually heal.'

'We've been looking all over for you, buddy.' Dean tries not to act hurt as he moves away and he sits beside Castiel.

'I know, and I'm sorry.' He looks up at Dean, looking at him for the first time. There was so much shame in his face.

'Cas, don't worry about it. You're here now, we can go home.' He said encouragingly, putting his arm on Cas' arched back.

'No, I'm sorry for everything... I let you down, and I broke your trust. I don't deserve your kindness, Dean.'

Dean knew that this was his chance. Only a few moments ago he knew exactly what to say. He had a whole speech prepared for Cas. He was going to put everything back to like it was.

Now, at this second, his words fail him; he is completely stunned by the angel's presence; he is here right in front of him; but he can't say what he feels because that's his nature.

So instead, Dean lets his instinct take over. He leans forward, his face so close to Cas' that he can feel his sudden intake of breath. His ocean blue eyes gleaming from the light of the fire are confused by Dean's closeness. But, he doesn't pull away, he just stares at Dean waiting for his next move.

Then Dean's lips were over his. Cas responded immediately, surprising the hunter. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips soft despite damage to his face. Dean tastes tentatively with his tongue, and Cas opens his mouth with a low moan. Dean's hands trace over the angle's face, every touch scorches him with an electrifying pulse that he hasn't felt a long time.

'Dean?'

Reluctantly, Dean pulls away. Shit, did we wake Benny up? He thought. He turns around, but Benny is sleeping soundly with his back to him.

'Dean is everything alright?' Cas grabs Dean's wrist, and tugs for him to sit. His brow creased, you can see the worry in his question.

'Did you hear that?' Dean asked nervously.

A distant voice shouts, 'Dean, wake up!'

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself lying on the ground beside a dying fire. The sky is pink from the morning sun. Benny is wide awake and is staring at him with annoyance.

'Mornin' Sleeping Beauty, are we going to look for your angel or not?'

With that, Dean scrabbles up from the floor. Cas is nowhere to be seen. It was all a dream. A heavy weight forms in his chest. Castiel is still out there and for all he knows he could be dead.

Dean picks up his dagger, 'You're right, we should go. No more time wasting.'

'Agreed. Can't be wasting time on our dreams, can we brother?' He winks and starts walking along the forest's path.

Dean can feel the pink rise up his neck. He tries to shake the feeling off. So what if Benny heard something? He thought. Right now I gotta find Cas. He follows in Benny's direction. I'll find him.


End file.
